The House of Potters
by Euphy
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de Faithwood - Certaines personnes ont une véritable obsession pour Harry Potter, et ça ne fait ressortir que le pire de leur personnalité. Chez Drago Malefoy en revanche, cela révèle des qualités jusqu'ici cachées.


Titre : _The House of Potters (Où tous vos rêves deviennent réalité)._

Auteur : **Faithwood**

Traductrice Française : Euphy

Bêta-lectrice Française : Angel-06

Pairing : Harry/Drago

Nombre de mots : ~9000

Résumé : Certaines personnes ont une véritable obsession pour Harry Potter, et ça ne fait ressortir que le pire de leur personnalité. Chez Drago Malefoy en revanche, cela révèle des qualités jusqu'ici cachées.

Warnings : Le rating, pour violence, prostitution, esclavage et exploitation sexuelle. Rien de tout ça n'est réellement explicite, mais c'est mentionné en fond. L'histoire parle de prostitution organisée, mais la relation d'Harry et Drago rend le tout plus léger. Les warnings ne s'appliquent pas à leur couple (cette partie de l'histoire est fluffy ! :D).

Note : Cette fic contient un Drago « fou ». Pardonnez-le, il a de bonnes raisons de l'être. Je ne pense pas que ce soit noir noir noiiiiir. Ca dépend de votre point de vue sur le thème.

* * *

><p><strong>! Ceci est une traduction d'une oeuvre originale de <span>Faithwood<span> !**

* * *

><p><strong>The House of Potters<strong>

_(Où tous vos rêves deviennent réalité)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Juin 2002.<em>**

Harry ramassa les nombreux magazines et journaux qui traînaient par terre et les empila sur la table basse. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une femme de ménage. Il avait négligé les corvées ménagères, ces derniers temps, préférant sortir avec des amis ou des connaissances, restant après le boulot. Les gens avaient tendance à l'accepter facilement, et étonnamment, ça ne le gênait plus tant que ça. C'était agréable, de se sentir accepté.

C'était à ça que ressemblait la vie d'Harry depuis qu'il avait rompu avec sa dernière petite amie en date, et officiellement arrêté de draguer, il y a six mois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi toutes ses relations amoureuses finissaient toujours par devenir compliquées, le rendant misérable et lui donnant l'impression de s'être fait piéger.

Maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de chercher une copine, tout allait pour le mieux. En revanche, il y avait toujours un petit problème qui l'empêchait d'être totalement heureux : il s'inquiétait pour les Malefoy - de toutes les personnes pour lesquelles il aurait pu s'inquiéter, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur eux.

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait été libéré d'Azkaban, la communauté magique n'avait franchement pas sauté de joie. On avait hurlé à la corruption, mais en réalité, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de preuves que les Malefoy aient participé aux nombreux meurtres de Moldus ou de Nés-Moldus.

La population décida de prendre les choses en main, et la famille fut attaquée à plusieurs reprises. Il y eut une véritable organisation consacrée à _rétablir la justice_, comme le disaient si bien ses membres. Tout ce que les Aurors savaient, c'est que l'organisation était dirigée par un cracmol apparenté aux Malefoy. Calvin Malefoy et ses associés kidnappèrent, torturèrent et tuèrent plusieurs Mangemorts présumés et des membres de leurs familles. L'homme cherchait en fait surtout à se venger de celui qui l'avait déshérité sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas un vrai sorcier. De ce fait, il s'attelait à la tâche de détruire son cousin, Lucius Malefoy. Les Malefoy avaient demandé protection au Ministère, mais celui-ci, craignant d'autres accusations du public, refusa d'en faire plus.

Harry leur avait rendu visite et offert son aide, mais Lucius lui avait grossièrement claqué la porte au nez. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Mais il était inquiet. Quelqu'un avait agressé Drago Malefoy récemment, et bien que les Aurors - dont Harry faisait partie - soient arrivés à temps pour éviter un désastre, le blond avait été sévèrement blessé.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans la façon qu'avait eu Drago de s'accrocher fortement à lui, alors qu'Harry les faisait transplaner à Sainte Mangouste, qui le travaillait continuellement. Et il avait beau s'efforcer d'oublier, il n'y parvenait pas.

Harry avait demandé à Malefoy de faire plus attention et de ne pas quitter le Manoir sans protection. Etonnamment, le blond l'avait remercié et lui avait promis de suivre son conseil. L'Auror était toujours perplexe lorsqu'il repensait à cette conversation. Apparemment, Malefoy n'était pas toujours con.

On sonna à la porte. Harry cessa sans regret de lancer des sorts de Dépoussiérage et se précipita dans l'entrée, ravi d'avoir autre chose à faire. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se figea. Là, sur le pallier, se tenait Drago Malefoy.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua, c'était qu'il avait l'air bizarre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Il fronçait aussi les sourcils, en tanguant légèrement.

-« Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il, ébahi. Il se sentait soudainement nerveux sous le regard du blond et aurait préféré avoir sa baguette à portée de main.

-« _Harry_. » dit son interlocuteur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il était tout simplement bourré.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! J'avais pas besoin de ça. » déclara-t-il en soupirant, « Et tu avais dit que tu ferais attention … Allez, viens. Je te ramène chez toi. »

Le sourire de Drago disparut immédiatement, remplacé par un air apeuré.

-« Non, non. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je veux rester ici. »

Harry le regarda avec ahurissement. « Redis-moi ça ? »

Malefoy eut un petit sourire. « D'accord. » s'exclama-t-il, forçant le passage pour entrer.

Perplexe, le brun attrapa son bras et le ramena vers la porte.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais tu vas t'en aller tout de suite. »

Il tira le blond gigotant à l'extérieur.

Malefoy eut l'air malheureux et confus.

-« Non, non, pourquoi ? » chouina-t-il. « Je voulais juste … »

Il essaya de se libérer de la prise d'Harry. Il se contorsionna pour détacher les doigts du brun de son bras un par un, et finit par bouder lorsqu'il n'en fit pas bouger un seul. Si l'Auror n'était pas aussi énervé, il en aurait ri.

Il observa le visage pâle et les joues rougies.

-« Tu voulais quoi ? »

Malefoy arrêta de gigoter et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux brumeux.

-« Toi. » dit-il rapidement.

Puis il se rapprocha, le scrutant d'un air étrange qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

-« Tu me sauves tout le temps. Ca doit vouloir dire que tu m'aimes bien. » murmura-t-il.

Harry avait franchement peur maintenant.

-« _Quoi ?_ » réussit-il à dire, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Malefoy se lécha les lèvres.

-« Je veux … » susurra-t-il, se rapprochant encore plus près si possible. « Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. » dit-il doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'Harry l'entende.

Mais il l'entendit très bien et gela littéralement sur place, sous le choc.

-« Mais … je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux alors … » continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis tout à coup, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, qui sortit de son état de choc immédiatement. Il repoussa violemment le blond.

-« T'es malade ! »

Harry inspira brutalement, se touchant la bouche d'un air abasourdi.

Si on lui avait dit que quelqu'un se pointerait sur son pallier pour l'embrasser, Drago Malefoy était la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé. Il était certainement en train de faire un rêve bizarre. C'était forcément ça !

-« Peut-être, » répondit le blond, penchant un peu. Il s'agrippa à nouveau à lui et le regarda intensément. Harry réalisa que Malefoy était vraiment sérieux. « Je te veux. » murmura-t-il, l'air fiévreux, « Je te veux. Toi aussi, pas vrai ? Dis le moi. »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête, trop choqué pour parler.

-« Si, si. Tu me sauves tout le temps. » répéta Malefoy. « Pourquoi le ferais-tu, sinon ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi. » Il sourit légèrement. « Tu viens toujours à ma rescousse … »

Le blond attrapa fermement Harry et l'embrassa avec plus de force, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche contre son gré, passant une jambe entre les cuisses d'Harry et le poussant contre le mur.

Harry se débattit, mais ses membres lui paraissaient lourds, et il commençait à avoir le vertige. Malefoy l'embrassait comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant : avec une passion qui menaçait de le consumer entièrement. Harry émit un couinement étouffé lorsque le blond agrippa ses cheveux, continuant de l'embrasser avec possessivité. Harry avait l'impression de brûler, et s'abandonna presque totalement, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Malefoy ne se posent sur ses fesses brusquement. Il recommença à paniquer.

Lorsque le blond le colla complètement au mur, se frottant contre lui, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez. Il le repoussa à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, l'autre connard tomba vraiment.

Tremblant d'humiliation et d'une peur irrationnelle, Harry lança un regard noir au blond surpris, assis à même le sol.

-« Je ne te veux pas. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu. Je ne te voudrai jamais. Maintenant, barre-toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry rentra chez lui, claquant la porte derrière lui.

C'était la chose la plus effrayante qui lui soit jamais arrivée, et il était déjà mort une fois, par Merlin !

Harry ne cessa de trembler qu'après trois verres de Whisky Pur-feu et un long bain. Mais il était toujours troublé, si bien qu'il se barricada chez lui et refusa de répondre aux hiboux et appels par cheminette pour le reste de la journée. Quand une lettre urgente du Ministère arriva par chouette, il était encore trop énervé pour arriver à décrypter les mots qu'elle contenait.

C'est pourquoi Harry n'apprit les dernières nouvelles qu'en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le titre semblait le narguer vicieusement.

**ATTAQUE AU MANOIR MALEFOY : EST-CE LA FIN DE LA LIGNEE DES MALEFOY ?**

Des phrases telles que _« Narcissa Malefoy assassinée dans son lit »_ ou encore _« Père et fils portés disparus, présumés morts »_ dansèrent devant ses yeux. Tremblant et ravalant sa bile, Harry réussit à aller jusqu'à la porte et transplana immédiatement au Ministère.

C'était ridicule, mais la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit à ce moment là, c'était que Drago Malefoy ne l'embrasserait plus jamais. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette constatation le perturbait plus qu'elle n'aurait du.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Décembre 2005.<strong>_

Harry fulminait. Il tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts dans sa poche, n'ayant qu'une envie : la sortir, entrer à l'intérieur et jeter des sorts à tout le monde. _Ces bâtards ! Comment avaient-ils osé ?_

-« Harry. »  
>Ron agrippa son biceps et le retint jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé et qu'il ait lâché sa baguette. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, » murmura le roux, « l'un d'entre nous pourrait y aller à ta place. Pas obligé que ça soit toi. »<p>

-« Non. » déclara fermement le brun. « Je veux lancer les sorts moi-même. Je me sentirai mieux après. »

Ce n'était sûrement pas la vérité. Harry avait du mal à imaginer comment il pourrait se sentir mieux. Le simple fait de savoir que cet endroit existait aurait le don d'obscurcir ses pensées pour une éternité. Il savait que certaines personnes le vénéraient toujours, même après toutes ces années. Harry avait reçu des propositions qui l'avaient choqué à l'extrême, mais ça … ça, c'était trop horrible.

-« Très bien. » soupira Ron de façon exaspérée. « Mais ne fais rien de stupide. Place les sortilèges et attends nous, d'accord ? »

Le brun acquiesça, observant l'homme qui se tenait devant une porte banale à l'arrière d'un petit immeuble.

-« Harry. » siffla le roux.

Il se tourna pour faire face à son ami et découvrit deux yeux bleus inquiets. « Je ne crois pas que tu devrais voir ça. » Ron regarda ailleurs et shoota dans un petit tas de neige sale. « Merlin seul sait combien _je_ ne veux pas voir ça. »

Harry serra les dents, plus à cause du froid que de la colère.

-« Contente toi de te tenir prêt à entrer. » dit-il rapidement, avant de se redresser et de marcher vers l'immeuble.

Ron jura et shoota dans quelque chose d'autre, mais le brun ne se tourna pas pour voir quoi. A la place, il prit sa baguette et la cacha dans sa manche.

Le souffle chaud d'Harry produisait de petits nuages de buée alors qu'il marchait droit vers l'homme à l'air sévère qui gardait la porte. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, son regard accrocha immédiatement le petit écriteau au dessus de la porte. Les lettres rondes formaient : « _The House of Potters : Où Tous Vos Rêves Deviennent Réalité _».

Harry baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du vigile qui l'observait avec suspicion.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

-« Je prenais l'air, c'est tout. » répondit l'Auror, agrippant sa baguette. Il murmura une incantation, libérant une petite boule rouge qui fusa dans la poitrine de son interlocuteur. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, puis secoua la tête. Harry espéra que ce petit sortilège suffirait à le convaincre de ne plus poser de questions.

-« T'es un p'tit malin, hein ? » ricana l'homme, avant de l'attraper par les cheveux. Il ouvrit la porte et le tira à l'intérieur. Harry dut se battre contre chaque fibre de son être pour ne pas se rebeller. A la place, il se laissa traîner jusqu'en bas d'un escalier, où il fut jeté sans cérémonie devant une double porte. L'armoire à glace agita sa baguette et la lourde chaîne qui était accrochée aux poignées tomba au sol.

-« Entre. » ordonna-t-il. « Et pourquoi t'as ces lunettes ? Personne ne les aime. »

Harry paniqua une seconde.

-« Demande spéciale d'un client. Pour l'authenticité, tout ça. »

L'homme se mit à rire.

-« Quelle bande de détraqués. »

Il leva un sourcil en l'observant, et le brun s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

Ca avait marché. Il était dedans.

Avant d'entrer, Harry s'attendait à trouver une pièce remplie d'une musique assourdissante - celle qu'on entend généralement dans les boîtes - et d'une énorme foule, le tout engoncé d'une odeur de transpiration et d'alcool. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Il y avait de la musique en effet, mais pas forte au point d'occulter d'autres sons. Des bruits qu'Harry aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Des cris de plaisir et de souffrance, des gémissements, des halètements. Et des supplications de toutes sortes : sexe, désespoir, douleur. Mais le pire, c'était que tous ces sons étaient prononcés avec la voix d'Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui avec crainte. Il pensait qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais le voir de ses propres yeux … Ron avait raison. Il n'aurait pas du venir ici.

Partout où il posait le regard, dans chaque coin de l'immense pièce, se trouvaient des Harry Potter. Certains étaient habillés de cuir, d'autres de vêtements de femme, d'autres encore portaient les robes de Poudlard, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient complètement nus. Harry observa avec horreur le visage de ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Ils avaient tous au moins un ou deux Harry à leurs côtés. On les embrassait, on les faisait tourbillonner sur la piste de danse, on les renversait sur des tables, on les mettait à genoux pour se faire sucer, on les enfermait dans des cages, on les enchaînait, on les fouettait, on leur lançait des sorts affreux, dont Harry ne connaissait parfois même pas l'existence.

-« _Endoloris_ ! »

Le sortilège familier attira l'attention du brun qui se tourna pour voir un Harry Potter nu, pressé contre un mur, habillé de cuir et enchaîné. Il ne cria pas, et l'Auror devina qu'il était bâillonné parce qu'il aurait certainement hurlé en temps normal, vu la façon dont ses muscles s'étaient crispés, ré ouvrant les plaies dues aux coups de fouets dans son dos.

Nauséeux mais déterminé, Harry se tourna vers la porte et finit par conclure qu'il était presque au milieu du Mur Sud. C'était suffisant. Doucement, la baguette dans la manche, il lança un sortilège sur les protections magiques du club et jeta un coup d'œil autour pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Il y avait beaucoup de gardes aux alentours, mais aussi tellement de gens pour leur obscurcir la vue … Harry soupira avec soulagement. Et de un, plus que trois autres à faire.

Il prit une grosse inspiration et se déplaça vers le Mur Ouest. Ce qui signifiait traverser la foule qui dansait au milieu de la pièce. Le regard dirigé vers le sol, Harry tenta de ne marcher ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Et surtout de ne pas regarder autour de lui. Il en avait déjà vu assez pour lui donner des cauchemars à vie.

Un Potter en corset et porte-jarretelles, l'air hagard, s'agrippa à son bras pour retenir sa chute. L'Auror se crispa et retint une grimace, mais son visage prit malgré tout une teinte rougie à voir son corps habillé ainsi. Cependant, son embarras se changea vite en surprise. Le Potter face à lui frissonna et laissa échapper un hoquet surpris, alors même que ses cheveux s'allongeaient et qu'une poitrine généreuse remplissait le corset devenu trop serré.

La jeune fille, puisque s'en était une, leva des yeux inquiets.

-« Oh, mince. C'est l'heure de r'prendre un coup de potion. »

Elle sourit d'un air joyeux, le regard vide. Harry connaissait ce regard. C'était l'une des conséquences malheureuses d'une trop longue exposition aux sortilèges de contrôle de l'esprit. Les Moldus en souffraient bien plus que les sorciers. Et tous ces gens, changés en Harry Potter avec des litres de Polynectar, étaient des _Moldus_. Kidnappés, obligés de servir les sorciers d'une façon ignoble.

La fille disparut de son champ de vision, allant dans la direction opposée, vers le bar. Harry regarda ailleurs, déglutit difficilement, se battant encore contre la nausée, et continua sa route, s'arrêtant au milieu du Mur Ouest. Il y avait un Potter ici, attaché à une table de métal, entouré de quatre hommes. Ils étaient en train de lui faire quelque chose qui lui soutirait des cris de douleur insupportable, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de savoir quoi, et se contenta de lancer le second sortilège sur le mur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le brun se tourna d'un coup pour découvrir un petit homme, néanmoins baraqué, le menaçant de sa baguette. Malheureusement pour lui, en se retournant, Harry avait déjà un Sortilège de Confusion sur les lèvres, et le visage du gardien devint immédiatement inexpressif.

-« Casse-toi ! » grogna l'Auror.

-« Okay ! » acquiesça l'homme d'un air débile, en partant d'un pas sautillant.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude, mais personne ne regardait par ici. En fait, l'attention de la pièce semblait concentrée sur le Potter qui hurlait sur sa table en métal. Apparemment, c'était particulièrement fascinant, car un homme à l'air patibulaire alla jusqu'à se désintéresser du Potter en jupe écossaise qui lui faisait une fellation, pour observer la scène.

Contre sa volonté, Harry se tourna à son tour, mais les cris s'arrêtèrent brutalement.

Le silence était assourdissant. Le brun se rendit compte que plus personne ne s'y intéressait, et que tous avaient repris leurs activités comme si de rien n'était.

Harry n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se passer.

-« Et voilà, t'es allé trop loin, tu l'as cassé. » déclara l'un des hommes, d'une voix bourrée.

-« Oh, on en prendra un autre. » répondit son comparse en riant.

L'Auror eut soudain l'envie de hurler et de leur lancer des Doloris. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis la guerre. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette, et la seule chose qui le retint de ne pas agir fut le souvenir de l'homme qu'on venait d'ensorceler à mort. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau. Mais c'était trop. Penser que ces Moldus innocents étaient traités de cette façon, mourraient de cette façon, parce que des énergumènes les utilisaient comme des objets, ça le rendait fou de rage. Ils s'en servaient pour assouvir leur plaisir à court terme, mais ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, c'était lui faire toutes ces choses, à lui. A Harry. Pourquoi ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il observa un point au loin sans vraiment le voir et se mit à marcher, les jambes flageolantes. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé un sortilège de Confusion. La traversée de la pièce dans l'autre sens fut une torture et Harry aurait vraiment aimé que la musique soit plus forte parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre tous ces bruits répugnants.

Il se traîna jusqu'au bar contre le Mur Est. La plupart des tabourets étaient inoccupés et il se laissa tomber sur l'un d'entre eux. Tremblant, il lança le troisième sortilège en direction de la plus haute étagère, où s'alignaient des bouteilles de vieux Whisky Pur-Feu.

Le barman apparut de nulle part et lui jeta un regard désintéressé, ne lui demandant pas ce qu'il faisait ici ou ce qu'il voulait boire.

-« _Endoloris_ ! »

Harry frissonna et regarda vers le Mur Nord. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que de nombreuses cabines se tenaient au centre du mur, et pendant un moment, il crut naïvement qu'elles faisaient office de toilettes. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était là que les clients emmenaient leurs Potter pour en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, à l'abri des regards. Il y avait beaucoup de vigiles devant, presque un pour chaque cabine. Ca allait poser problème. Harry ne savait pas comment il allait jeter le dernier sort sur le Mur Nord. Peut-être, en entrant dans une cabine avec quelqu'un. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir si son « client » n'allait pas l'enchaîner au mur et le torturer en public ? S'ils entraient dans la cabine en revanche, Harry pourrait l'ensorceler facilement.

En y repensant maintenant, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés de tactique. Ils auraient du envoyer quelqu'un déguisé en client. Mais franchement, à ce moment là, ils ne savaient pas que les clients avaient autant de liberté. Cet établissement n'obéissait à aucune règle. Les Potter Moldus étaient utilisables à volonté.

-« _Endoloris_ ! »

_Putain de merde !_ Harry serra sa baguette, sa main tremblant de rage, mais du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le barman l'observer avec suspicion. Il se détendit, et tenta de localiser l'homme qui aimait tant le Doloris.

Etonnamment, c'était le même client et, apparemment, le même Potter qu'Harry avait vu auparavant. L'homme était profondément enfoncé dans son Potter et relançait l'impardonnable à chaque fois que le corps sous le sien cessait de trembler convulsivement.

Un vague plan se dessina dans l'esprit de l'Auror. Il lancerait un sort sur le client brutal, puis sur les vigiles. Et au moment où il jetterait le sortilège sur le dernier mur de la pièce, tout serait terminé … sauf que c'était un plan légèrement utopique. Harry aimait à penser qu'il était un bon Auror, mais pas à ce point. Sans oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps en ensorcelant un gros dégueulasse, mauvaise décision au point de vue tactique.

L'homme qui adorait le Doloris laissa échapper un cri, frissonna violemment et après quelques secondes, se retira du Potter tremblant. Il claqua le fessier qu'il avait violé et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Deux vigiles apparurent instantanément aux côtés du Potter, le libérèrent de ses chaînes et le traînèrent à moitié vers un coin de la pièce, à côté du bar. Des rideaux noirs pendaient là, servant sûrement à cacher l'endroit aux yeux des clients, mais ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de les fermer et Harry pouvait tout voir.

Le Potter fut tourné vers le mur et ses plaies furent soignées grâce à quelques sortilèges, mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient mal lancés, car il y avait toujours des traces d'un rouge écarlate sur le dos de l'homme. Ils lui tendirent une potion - pour supprimer les effets du Doloris, supposa Harry - que le Potter but sans rechigner, et d'un coup de baguette, il fut habillé d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt.

-« Tu as une heure. » déclara un des vigiles au Potter.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce et disparurent dans la foule.

Harry n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de l'homme tremblant qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Celui-ci s'accroupit et se mit à fouiller dans une grosse boîte. Tressaillant encore, il en sortit plus de vêtements. Il enfila des chaussures, un pull et un gilet, ainsi qu'une veste bien chaude, comme s'il pensait qu'il tremblait de froid, et non pas d'une surexposition au Doloris. L'homme commença à sortir de l'ombre des rideaux, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une violente vague de frissons le prit. Harry se leva pour l'aider, mais pila en voyant le corps de l'homme se mettre à changer, et il comprit que les effets du Polynectar étaient en train de se dissiper.

La tignasse noire devint blonde, la peau - déjà pâle - pâlit encore plus et Harry continua d'observer la transformation, l'appréhension grandissant en lui. L'homme s'approcha et s'assit sur un tabouret un peu plus loin. L'Auror le reconnut facilement. Les cheveux blonds étaient plutôt longs et coupés n'importe comment, encadrant un visage bien trop fin qu'Harry n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Il avait l'air si différent, plus vieux et plus fatigué, mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était bien Drago Malefoy.

Le blond frissonnait toujours, et il serrait les poings, comme s'il essayait de les empêcher de trembler. Sa silhouette était presque perdue dans ses nombreuses couches de vêtements, et son visage, caché derrière les mèches blondes qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Malefoy chercha le barman des yeux, et à la surprise d'Harry, lui sourit quand il le trouva, un muscle tressaillant dans sa mâchoire.

-« Un Whisky Pur-Feu ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-« Gallions ? » répondit le barman en secouant la tête.

Malefoy laissa échapper un rire légèrement dément.

-« Et où est-ce que je trouverais ça ? Mets-le sur mon ardoise. »

L'homme haussa les épaules, attrapant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

-« Comme tu veux. Mais tu vas avoir des ennuis. Tu n'arriveras jamais à payer tes dettes, si tu continues comme ça. »

Le blond essaya de hausser les épaules à son tour, mais n'y parvint pas, à cause des tressaillements qui agitaient encore son corps. Il prit son verre et en but une petite gorgée, prenant son temps pour savourer le breuvage. Il grimaça au goût amer, puis ferma les yeux et soupira. Comme s'il avait senti qu'on l'observait, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

Malefoy eut l'air surpris, et se mit à ricaner.

-« Géniales, les lunettes ! Bel effet. » s'exclama-t-il, ayant l'air particulièrement amusé.

Harry n'arriva pas à trouver quoi répondre. A la place, il se contenta de le fixer. Il l'avait cherché pendant des années, et n'avait abandonné ses recherches que récemment.

Le jour où Malefoy avait débarqué sur son pallier, le Manoir avait été attaqué et Drago était rentré chez lui pour y trouver sa mère assassinée dans son lit. Un des elfes de maison qui avaient survécus avait raconté aux Aurors que le blond avait été capturé par « plein d'hommes très vicieux ». Pendant un moment, Harry avait cru que Lucius avait été kidnappé aussi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il déboula au Ministère quelques semaines après le drame, et leur conta son histoire.

Lorsqu'il était revenu d'un voyage d'affaires, il avait découvert qu'on avait assassiné sa femme et kidnappé son fils. Il avait pisté les assassins de sa femme et les avait tués lui-même. On l'avait emprisonné à Azkaban à vie pour ça. Personne ne savait ce que le destin avait réservé à Drago, mais Lucius était persuadé qu'il était encore en vie, et qu'il n'avait pas fui - comme le pensait la majorité de la communauté sorcière, puisqu'on n'avait pas retrouvé de corps. Au début, Harry avait cru Lucius, et remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Malefoy. L'organisation de Cracmols et de Nés-Moldus, qui avait été tenue pour responsable, avait elle aussi disparu. Ils avaient mené leur plan à bien. Finalement, Harry avait été forcé de reconnaître que Drago Malefoy était mort.

Apparemment, il avait abandonné trop tôt.

-« J'adore le regard aussi. » continua Drago, en buvant une autre gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu. « Très _Potterien_. Du genre, _'la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent'_, tu vois. » Malefoy sourit. « Enfin, non, tu ne vois sûrement pas. Tu es un Moldu après tout. Mais moi je te l'dis, ça fait très … très … » Il agita une main tremblante dans les airs, l'air concentré. « Authentique ! »

Malefoy lui fit un grand sourire et leva à nouveau son verre pour boire, mais ne put que froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il l'avait déjà fini. Il se tourna encore vers Harry.

-« T'es un peu mou, hein ? Avec tous les sorts qu'ils jettent ici, remarque. On s'demande pas pourquoi, on s'demande pas pourquoi. Je crois que j'deviens un peu fou, tu sais ? Pourtant, je suis un sorcier alors ça m'affecte pas autant que vous, pas vrai ? Mais ils sont gentils si j'suis gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Ils me jettent pas tant de sorts que ça, hein ? »

Malefoy parlait si vite qu'Harry n'avait rien le temps de répondre, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose parce qu'il était trop choqué pour répondre quoique ce soit de toute manière. Drago trembla à nouveau.

-« Trop de Doloris aujourd'hui. Ca me rend nerveux. » dit-il tristement, s'excusant presque. Comme s'il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait l'air fou et qu'il en avait honte. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

-« Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles pas ? Tu restes assis là, à faire comme si t'étais Potter. C'est pas normal … enfin, sauf si tu es vraiment Potter. »

-« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. » déclara une voix forte derrière Harry.

Il tenait déjà sa baguette lorsqu'il se retourna, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit cinq hommes lui faire face. L'un d'entre eux était un vigile, et les quatre autres …

Même s'il ne les avait pas vus de près, il les reconnut rapidement comme étant ceux qui avaient tué le Potter sur la table de métal, juste avant. Ils cherchaient une nouvelle victime, apparemment. Harry sentit un frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait pas leur lancer un sort à tous en même temps, et le vigile pointait déjà sa baguette sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux autres gardes observer la scène de leur poste, devant les cabines. Son estomac se tordit et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre si furieusement dans sa poitrine qu'il se demanda comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas l'entendre cogner contre sa cage thoracique.

-« Tu gâches du Polynectar en restant assis au bar ? » demanda le vigile d'un air incrédule. « Alors que ces gentils messieurs attendent. »

Harry déglutit et monta un plan. Il sauterait derrière le bar, se tournerait pour stupéfixer le barman et … il serait coincé ici, de ce fait, ruinant toute la mission. Il était mal. Il était très mal.

-« Allez-y ! » s'exclama l'homme, et les autres s'approchèrent lentement.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te distraire. » dit l'un d'entre eux.

-« Je … » commença-t-il, agrippant sa baguette. Oh et puis rien à foutre, il n'irait nulle part avec eux.

-« J'ai déjà payé pour l'avoir. » déclara Malefoy, son souffle chaud glissant sur l'oreille d'Harry. A moins qu'il l'ait juste imaginé.

Le vigile éclata de rire.

-« Réveille-toi, Malefoy. Tu racontes encore des conneries. »

-« Mais c'est vrai ! Il est sur mon ardoise ! » s'exclama le blond, serrant et secouant douloureusement le bras d'Harry, comme si ça allait prouver ses dires. « Je … demandez au barman ! » insista-t-il, avec conviction.

Le vigile regarda derrière eux, et Harry n'osa pas se retourner pour voir ce que le barman allait faire.

-« Vrai. » déclara-t-il sèchement.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en observant Malefoy.

-« T'es pas très malin, hein ? Tu ne paieras jamais tes dettes. »

Le blond se mit à rire, montrant la pièce d'une main, l'autre secouant à nouveau Harry par le bras.

-« Et quitter ce … ce si bel établissement ? »

Harry eut du mal à y croire lorsque le vigile s'en alla en grognant, emmenant ses clients avec lui.

Malefoy se pencha vers lui et murmura d'un air conspirateur « Des meurtriers. ». Puis il se rassit sur son tabouret.

-« Whisky Pur-Feu ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux remplis d'espoir, en regardant le barman.

-« Non. » répondit l'homme.

-« S'il te plait. » supplia-t-il, sans complexes. Son interlocuteur soupira et lui versa un verre. Malefoy le but cul sec.

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret le plus proche.

-« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Malefoy leva une main dédaigneuse, sans même le regarder.

-« Ils te tueront plus tard, de toute façon. Y'a plein d'autres Moldus partout. Ils ont sûrement plus de mal à se procurer le Polynectar et les cheveux de Potter. » La voix de Drago dérailla brusquement. « Non, je suppose que ça n'est pas bien difficile non plus. Ca devrait pourtant. Ca devrait être plus dur que ça, mais ça n'l'est pas, pas vrai ? »

Ignorant le babillage de Malefoy, Harry se pencha vers lui, jetant un coup d'œil aux cabines, puis au blond, un plan brillant se formant dans sa tête.

-« Je te dois quelque chose. »

Malefoy acquiesça.

-« Paye-moi un verre. »

-« Non, je … » Harry réfléchit. Ca paraissait plausible que Malefoy soit intéressé. « Je te dois quelque chose d'autre. Tu viens de payer pour. » Il tenta de ne pas gigoter sur son siège.

Le blond tourna brutalement la tête vers lui, l'analysant. Harry s'attendait presque à ce qu'il refuse l'offre avec dégoût. Quels qu'aient été ses sentiments à son égard auparavant, il n'aurait pas été surpris, qu'après avoir passé autant de temps dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il ne veuille plus jamais voir Harry Potter de toute sa vie. Mais Malefoy cligna rapidement des yeux et murmura : « Vrai. »

Il le scruta avidement de la tête aux pieds.

-« Je ne dirais pas non. C'est vrai que je ne dirais pas non. J'ai payé, hein ? Ca fait longtemps, tu sais ? Ca ensoleillerait ma journée. En plus avec les lunettes, tout ça … » dit-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

A court de mots, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

-« Trouvons une cabine. » finit-il par souffler.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'imagina Malefoy lui annoncer qu'il aimait torturer ses Potter avec des chaînes et des coups de fouet, mais le blond ne fit qu'attraper sa main en lui souriant, et l'attira jusqu'aux cabines.

Un des vigiles qui en surveillait l'entrée, se mit à rire après les avoir laissé passer.

-« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ? »

Malefoy rougit et poussa l'Auror dans une cabine vide, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Harry aurait préféré ne jamais y être entré. Le contenu de la cabine était véritablement horripilant. Les chaînes, fouets, couteaux et autres lames étaient terrifiants, mais familiers. Harry se retrouva néanmoins planté devant d'étranges objets qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. La plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air particulièrement dangereux. Il se crispa et agrippa sa baguette. Il allait devoir pétrifier Malefoy et lancer le dernier sortilège.

Il fit volte-face, bien déterminé à le faire, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond. Il était empli d'une telle compassion qu'Harry en oublia tous ses plans.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aime pas ces choses-là non plus. » lui confia-t-il. Sa main tremblante glissa dans les cheveux du brun avec douceur et maladresse.

-« Tu es parfait. Vraiment parfait. Certains ne savent pas faire semblant, même avec le Polynectar. Mais toi, tu parais vrai. » murmura Malefoy, s'approchant pour le regarder dans le yeux.

Il enserra le visage d'Harry dans ses mains pâles et froides, l'observant pendant longtemps avant de finalement demander : -« Un baiser ? »

Harry acquiesça sans même avoir vraiment écouté et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque les lèvres frémissantes du blond se posèrent sur les siennes. Et Malefoy l'embrassa fiévreusement, comme ce jour-là, où Harry l'avait rejeté. Sa langue était tout aussi empressée, et le baiser s'enflamma. Les mains du blond glissaient un peu partout sur le corps rigide du brun. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, trop fébriles et désespérés pour être agréables ou excitants. A moins qu'Harry ne soit tout simplement trop choqué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Malefoy continua de l'embrasser, au début sur les lèvres, puis il passa à son cou, qu'il dévora pratiquement.

-« Dis-moi. Dis-moi que tu me veux. S'il te plait. »

Le blond le suppliait, sa voix se faisant aussi plaintive que lorsqu'il demandait du Whisky Pur-Feu au barman. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'homme n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. Il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un puisse jamais le faire.

-« Je te veux. » déclara-t-il doucement.

Malefoy frissonna et mordit dans son cou. « Encore. » demanda-t-il.

-« Je te veux. » dit Harry, plus fermement.

Le blond souffla contre sa peau, et soudainement, disparut. Abasourdi, le brun ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa transe, pour découvrir Malefoy à genoux devant lui, essayant de défaire son pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient trop, et il grogna de frustration, tirant sur l'élastique en vain. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Harry attrapa la fermeture éclair et la défit lui-même.

Le blond s'empressa d'abaisser son pantalon et son caleçon, libérant la virilité à peine dure du brun. Imperturbable, Malefoy le prit immédiatement en bouche.

Harry hoqueta de stupeur sous la soudaine chaleur et la légère brûlure - sûrement due au Whisky Pur-Feu - qu'il ressentit. Malefoy fit bouger sa langue et détendit sa gorge, suçant avec habilité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au brun pour durcir dans l'antre mouillé et chaud du blond. Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Pourquoi laissait-il Malefoy lui faire ça ? Etait-ce de la culpabilité ? L'Auror s'était torturé pendant longtemps avec des « et si ? ». Et s'il avait accepté son offre ce jour-là, peut-être Draco aurait-il échappé à son destin. Et s'il avait réagit moins violemment, et avait transplané avec le blond jusque chez lui …

Malefoy suçait, avalait, gémissant sourdement, et le brun cessa tout simplement de penser, rejetant la tête en arrière. Finalement, son corps se tendit et il se libéra dans la bouche plus qu'accueillante du blond.

Haletant, il prit appui contre la cloison, et baissa les yeux pour voir Malefoy défaire son propre pantalon. Il était néanmoins ralentit par la quantité risible de vêtements qu'il avait passés un peu plus tôt, et ses mains tremblantes n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Sans réfléchir, Harry tendit les siennes et défit les boutons à la place du blond, tirant finalement le vêtement sur ses cuisses.

Harry pensait qu'il serait dégoûté à la vue du sexe d'un autre mec, mais ce ne fut pas le cas avec la virilité pâle de Malefoy. Il avait déjà songé à faire ça avec un homme, parfois, mais n'avait jamais vraiment osé. Il n'était jamais sorti avec ce Langue-de-Plomb particulièrement mignon, bien qu'il en ait eu envie. Il n'avait jamais dit oui aux quelques hommes qui lui avaient proposé des rendez-vous, bien qu'il en ait eu envie, là aussi. Il s'était interdit de repenser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Malefoy, et à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il l'avait laissé entrer …

-« Pas beaucoup de temps … » haleta le blond, prenant son propre sexe en main, le frottant énergiquement. Soudain pris par l'envie de rendre la pareille, Harry s'agenouilla et observa un instant le gland rougi de son vis-à-vis. D'un geste hésitant, il tira la langue et le lécha délicatement. Malefoy hoqueta et accéléra ses va-et-vient. Encouragé, le brun appuya un peu plus sa caresse, refermant sa bouche sur le gland. Mais le blond gémissait déjà, et un liquide chaud et amer remplit sa bouche sans qu'Harry ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise, toussa et recracha, sentant la semence couler sur son menton, alors même qu'un autre jet du liquide blanchâtre atteignait sa joue.

Il leva alors les yeux vers Malefoy qui le fixait en tressaillant.

-« Désolé. » murmura Harry, ayant l'impression qu'il devait s'excuser. Puis sans faire attention, seulement mu par sa gêne, il sortit sa baguette et se nettoya le visage d'un sort.

Le blond remonta son pantalon et recula instantanément, l'air horrifié.

-« Qui … ? » souffla-t-il, en observant sa baguette avec appréhension.

Harry se redressa sans trop savoir quoi dire, mais un cri au loin lui rappela tout à coup le pourquoi de sa venue. Remontant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il fit volte-face et lança le dernier sortilège sur le mur nord.

Une lumière blanche éblouissante émana immédiatement des murs et le bruit d'une multitude de transplanages se fit entendre. Le brun se tourna à nouveau, juste à temps pour rattraper Malefoy alors que celui-ci glissait au sol, ses yeux se révulsant. Il voulut lui jeter le contresort mais il était déjà trop tard. La tête du blond tomba sur son épaule et il marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

-« Harry ? _Harry_ ! »

Le brun reconnut la voix paniquée de son meilleur ami et, agrippant plus fermement la taille de Malefoy, il ouvrit la porte.

-« Ron ! » appela-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du bâtiment s'étaient évanouies grâce aux sortilèges lancés par Harry. Il espérait sincèrement que la Direction de la Maison, qui se trouvait normalement au dernier étage, avait aussi été affectée par le sort. Ils avaient mis au point ce plan pour que personne ne leur échappe. Il y avait d'autres demeures comme celle-ci réparties de par le monde, avec des thèmes différents. Mais les chefs de l'organisation devaient se trouver ici, d'après leurs informations.

Ron apparut dans son champ de vision et le scruta entièrement, étudiant sûrement ses vêtements pour être sur d'avoir le vrai Harry sous les yeux. A moins qu'il ne veuille s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le roux, d'un air inquiet, jetant un œil aux autres Potter, couchés par terre. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient mal en point.

Harry acquiesça, serrant Malefoy un peu plus fort. Le regard de Ron se posa sur la tête blonde, et il haussa un sourcil.

-« C'est … Malefoy. » déclara le brun, ayant soudain l'envie de voir son visage pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent.

-« C'était un client ? »

-« Un employé. » dit doucement Harry. Ron l'observa à nouveau, l'air choqué. « Ou un prisonnier. Je n'suis pas sûr. Lucius avait raison. Drago a été kidnappé et gardé en vie. »

Son meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma vite, secouant la tête.

-« Tu devrais l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. » dit-il finalement.

Harry regarda autour de lui. De nombreux Aurors essayaient de faire le tri parmi les personnes inconscientes qui jonchaient le sol, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne faisaient qu'observer la scène avec horreur. Le brun sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il savait que personne ne l'embêterait avec cette histoire - c'était bien trop sérieux - mais il se sentait malgré tout humilié et exposé à la vue de tous.

-« Tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi ? »

-« Oui. » déclara Ron, les dents serrées. « Faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Tu n'aurais même pas du venir ici. Allez, transplanes. »

Harry acquiesça à contrecoeur, n'acceptant de partir que parce que l'homme tremblant qu'il tenait dans ses bras avait besoin d'aide. Il resserra son étreinte sur Drago, et, jetant un dernier regard à Ron, transplana.

* * *

><p>Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, sa tête allant se poser sur le mur derrière lui. Il venait tout juste de quitter le Ministre, avec lequel il avait eu une longue et exténuante discussion. La contrariété se faisait encore sentir, même s'il avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot, au final.<p>

La porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit, révélant une médicomage. Harry se redressa et l'observa avec curiosité.

-« Il va s'en remettre Monsieur Potter. » dit-elle avec gentillesse, tout en lui souriant. « Enfin, il aura besoin d'un peu de temps. Il a subit une rude épreuve. Ils l'ont tous subie. » continua-t-elle d'un air triste, repensant aux nombreux moldus qu'on leur avait amené aujourd'hui. « Mais, étant sorcier, il est plus résistant. »

Harry acquiesça, se sentant un peu mieux.

-« Et les autres ? Personne ne m'a encore rien dit à leur sujet. » ajouta-t-il, la voix tintée de reproches.

-« Un des moldus était déjà mort lorsqu'on les a admis, et plusieurs autres devront, j'en ai peur, rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Leurs blessures physiques et mentales sont trop graves. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions vraiment les aider. »

L'Auror se massa les tempes. Il s'y attendait déjà, mais c'était dur à entendre malgré tout.

-« Est-ce que je peux … voir Monsieur Malefoy ? »

La médicomage parut surprise mais hocha la tête.

-« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec hésitation.

La pièce était sombre. Une lampe posée au fond de celle-ci sur une table diffusait une faible lumière orangée.

Malefoy était profondément endormi, respirant au rythme des bips émis par un drôle de petit engin attaché à son avant-bras. Occasionnellement, de petites bulles jaunes sortaient de l'appareil pour aller se fondre dans la peau du blond.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et observa le visage pâle de Malefoy.

La mission avait été un véritable succès, et les Aurors avaient réussi à capturer les instigateurs de tout ce réseau. Le plus important d'entre eux - celui qui avait monté l'affaire - s'était avéré être le cousin de Lucius Malefoy, Calvin. Le fait qu'il ait capturé Drago n'était pas vraiment une surprise, Harry l'avait compris bien avant. Non, ce qui le dégoûtait légèrement, c'était l'ironie de la situation : qu'un homme qui se vantait de vouloir corriger les erreurs commises par les Mangemorts ait fini par commettre les mêmes crimes. Tout n'était que question d'argent dans ce monde …

Ron avait découvert des registres qui dataient de plusieurs années. Et le nom de Drago Malefoy apparaissait à peine trois mois après sa disparition. Apparemment, ils voulaient de l'argent, chose que Drago n'avait pas, et ils le firent travailler pour rembourser la soi-disant dette de son père envers Calvin, qui disait s'être fait honteusement escroquer. Ce qui voulait dire que Malefoy avait fait ça pendant trois ans, et ses dettes n'avaient jamais vraiment baissé puisque, les registres le montraient bien, il payait régulièrement pour un peu de temps avec un des sosies de Harry.

Drago était le seul sorcier parmi tous ces moldus et, bien entendu, on lui avait confisqué sa baguette mais, honnêtement, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond ne s'était jamais échappé, ou n'avait simplement pas réussi à prévenir quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas facile d'emprisonner un sorcier. Azkaban n'était pas célèbre pour rien.

Harry fixait le blond endormi, sentant ses paupières s'alourdir. Il était las et fatigué, n'ayant pas vraiment dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit sombrer, bercé par la respiration régulière de Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Des images de viols et tortures fusaient dans son esprit. Des personnes - qui lui ressemblaient à lui et Malefoy comme deux gouttes d'eau - hurlant et pleurant. Il savait qu'il était en train de rêver, mais n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Paniqué, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Mais lorsqu'il y parvint finalement, une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans sa nuque, chassant toute trace de sommeil.<p>

Il remarqua immédiatement Malefoy, qui l'observait, assis dans son lit et serrant ses genoux contre son torse.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état se trouvait le blond. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait eu l'air à moitié fou, mais maintenant que les effets du Doloris s'étaient estompés, il ne tremblait plus. Il paraissait calme et pensif, bien que ses yeux gris reflètent encore une certaine tristesse.

-« Tu ronfles. » dit finalement Malefoy.

Surpris, il fallut un moment à Harry pour retrouver ses esprits.

-« Tu n'as aucune preuve. » répondit-il, tentant une blague qui tomba plutôt à plat.

Le regard du blond fit le tour de la pièce avant de se reposer sur lui.

-« Comment, » il se racla la gorge, « comment tu t'es échappé ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux stupidement, confus.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Comment. Tu. T'es. Echappé ? » répéta-t-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un abruti. Harry fut un peu rassuré de voir que Malefoy était toujours le sale petit con qu'il avait toujours été.

-« De où ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Du sous-sol. » murmura-t-il, « Ils te gardaient prisonnier là-bas. Ils avaient besoin de tes cheveux, pour le Polynectar. »

Choqué, Harry secoua la tête.

-« Je n'ai jamais été leur captif. Ma femme de ménage volait mes cheveux pendant toutes ces années, mais je ne l'ai su que récemment. » dit-il amèrement. « C'est comme ça qu'on a découvert toute cette organisation. Elle a tout avoué. Ils utilisaient toutes sortes de sortilèges de Multiplication, et même de la technologie moldue pour assurer leurs stocks d'ingrédients. »

Malefoy ferma les yeux, et eut l'air de souffrir pendant une seconde.

-« Oh. » dit-il doucement.

-« Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'éta- »

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Mais Harry en avait déjà tiré une conclusion assez surprenante.

-« Ils t'ont fait chanter ? Tu pensais … me garder en vie ? »

Le blond tressaillit et évita son regard. L'Auror continua :

-« On a trouvé un moldu dans le sous-sol et une bouteille de Polynectar à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas moi … Ils t'ont dupé. »

-« Oh. » répéta Malefoy, fixant ses draps. « J'ai essayé de m'enfuir et ils m'ont … J'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Ils m'ont questionné sous Véritasérum. Ils connaissaient mes faiblesses. » Il serra les poings.

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter ! » cracha-t-il, tremblant tout à coup. Les bulles jaunes s'affolèrent à l'intérieur du petit objet, fusant littéralement sous la peau de Malefoy.

Harry garda le silence, attendant que les bulles retrouvent un rythme plus régulier. Il n'avait aucune idée du rôle qu'elles pouvaient jouer, mais il paraissait plus sage d'attendre. Il se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose de rassurant à dire, mais il était trop surpris. Etait-ce réellement possible que Malefoy ait subi tout ça, rien que pour _Harry_ ? L'aimait-il _tant_ que ça ?

Le blond se remit à parler soudainement.

-« En fait, je croyais que j'étais mort. Et que j'étais puni pour avoir haï les moldus. » Il frissonna et baissa d'un ton. « Ils avaient tous ton visage et ils criaient, mourraient. Je pensais que c'était une espèce de punition d'ordre cosmique ou un truc du genre. C'était un peu trop dur. »

-« Ce n'était pas une punition. » dit Harry, essayant de le rassurer. « Tu ne méritais pas ça. »

-« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais ils continuaient de me dire que si. »

-« Ils mentaient. »

Malefoy ne répondit rien à ça à la place, il leva les yeux vers le brun.

-« C'était toi ? »

Celui-ci agrippa les accoudoirs de son siège.

-« Non. Je suis désolé. Je te l'ai dit, c'était un moldu qu- »

-« Non, » l'interrompit le blond, les dents serrées. « Au bar. »

-« Oh. »

Harry acquiesça, avant de se rendre compte que Malefoy observait ses genoux.

-« C'était moi. »

-« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Le blond ne le regardait toujours pas.

Harry pensa un instant lui dire qu'il ne faisait que son travail en l'emmenant dans cette cabine. Mais, dans ce cas, quel était l'intérêt d'accepter une fellation et de la rendre en retour ?

-« Par pitié ? » demanda Malefoy, respirant avec difficulté. « Avais-tu pitié du pauvre petit Malefoy ? »

En toute honnêteté, Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-« Barre-toi. » murmura Drago. Mais lorsque le brun ne réagit pas, il cria : « Sors d'ici ! »

Les bulles bouillonnaient littéralement cette fois-ci, se faisant la course pour glisser dans le bras de leur patient, et Harry sut qu'il était temps de partir. Se sentant tout à coup stupide, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Malefoy avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions le brun ne savait même plus ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici. Il était certainement la dernière personne que Malefoy avait envie de voir. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais avant de partir, il devait lui dire quelque chose quelque chose qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser, mais dont il était sûr.

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté, ce jour-là. Une partie de moi voulait dire oui, mais … j'avais trop peur. Ce qui s'est passé dans cette cabine … ce n'était pas par pitié. » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'était par culpabilité et … envie, un désir que je ne me connaissais pas d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est plus important. » Plus doucement, il ajouta : « Tu ne me fais pas pitié. Maintenant que je sais tout ce qui t'es arrivé … je t'admire. »

Harry n'attendit pas que Malefoy lui crie à nouveau dessus. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, ne s'autorisant à respirer qu'une fois dehors.

Au fond du couloir, un homme regardait autour de lui, l'air perdu. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, il s'avança rapidement vers lui. Malgré son âge et son apparence un peu négligée, il le reconnut facilement.

L'Auror avait demandé une grosse faveur au Ministre ce matin-là. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à Kingsley auparavant, mais ça n'avait certainement pas effacé la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour l'avoir fait. C'était une très grosse faveur après tout, et Harry savait que cela pouvait poser des problèmes au Ministre. Mais, aux yeux du brun, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Kingsley lui-même était d'accord avec cela, mais Harry savait que ça ne serait pas le cas de toute la communauté sorcière.

Lucius Malefoy, nouvellement acquitté, s'arrêta face à lui et le fixa pendant un moment avant de demander : « Où est-il ? Il est ici ? » Sa voix était remplie d'émotions, mais le brun ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait de colère ou d'inquiétude. Sûrement les deux.

Harry montra la porte du menton.

-« Oui. »

Lucius ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus et se précipita dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

L'Auror ferma les yeux, regrettant d'avoir laissé passer sa chance. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait eu envie de quelque chose avec Malefoy, en premier lieu. Il espérait que le blond allait au moins se remettre de tout ça. Un jour.

Mais Harry était sûr d'une chose : Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Déçu, le brun donna un coup de rein pour s'écarter du mur et s'en alla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juin 2006.<strong>_

Harry ramassa les nombreux magazines et journaux qui traînaient au sol et les empila sur la table basse. Il n'avait plus de femme de ménage, mais n'en voulait pas. Il évitait les gens comme la peste, ces derniers temps. Il restait en contact avec ses amis, bien sûr, mais se contentait d'aller au travail et de rentrer à la maison immédiatement après. C'était plus sûr comme ça.

C'est à ça que ressemblait sa vie depuis six mois, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Drago Malefoy. Harry prenait souvent des nouvelles du blond et de son père. Drago s'était dégotté un travail au Ministère un mois plus tôt, tout comme l'avait fait son père avant lui. Harry avait entendu dire qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans une maison qu'ils avaient loué à Préaulard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient retourner au Manoir, et c'était bien compréhensible.

L'Auror et Drago se croisaient de temps à autre, et ils s'enquéraient toujours de la santé de l'autre. Harry espérait que le blond était honnête en répondant. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait dit qu'il faisait aller, celle d'après, qu'il allait plus ou moins bien, la troisième, il lui assura qu'il allait bien. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Drago lui avait souri en lui disant : « Je vais très bien, Potter. »

On sonna à la porte. Harry cessa sans regret de lancer des sorts de Dépoussiérage et se précipita dans l'entrée, ravi d'avoir autre chose à faire. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se figea. Là, sur le pallier, se tenait Drago Malefoy.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua, c'était qu'il avait l'air d'être en bonne santé. Il avait repris du poids et paraissait détendu. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus quasiment parfaits. Ils tombaient encore devant ses yeux, mais de façon ordonnée.

Plus important encore, le blond lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, et aucune colère n'entachait son regard.

-« Drago ! » s'exclama Harry, agréablement surpris. Et affreusement nerveux tout à coup. Il regrettait vraiment d'être encore en pyjama - celui avec des petits vifs d'or dessus.

L'air sûr de lui du blond disparut sous l'étonnement. « Ca fait plaisir de te voir. » ajouta le brun, se forçant au calme, un peu honteux.

Drago acquiesça, ravalant sa surprise.

-« Harry. » dit-il tranquillement.

Le brun sourit, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, et fit signe au blond d'entrer.

-« J'étais en train de … hum … nettoyer. Entre. Enfin, c'est un peu le désordre, je viens de commencer. Je range et nettoie le samedi en général. »

Harry se demanda si le blond ne lui avait pas lancé un sort de Bavassage.

Drago entra, regardant autour de lui, avant de se fixer sur le brun.

Celui-ci l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes, mais le blond n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de parler.

-« Euh, tu veux quelque chose ? Je veux dire, » dit-il rapidement, « Un thé, un café ou … ? »

-« Non, ça ira. »

-« Oh. » Harry acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre.

Après une ou deux minutes de silence inconfortable, Drago finit par rouvrir la bouche.

-« Je me demandais … si tu n'as rien de prévu … » Il se racla la gorge. « Si tu voulais te joindre à moi pour déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il, crispé.

Harry se fit la remarque que le blond fixait son front au lieu de le regarder dans les yeux.

-« J'adorerai ! » s'écria-t-il, l'air content.

Il pensait que Drago le haïrait ou le considérerait avec indifférence. Ce nouvel aspect de leurs relations était aussi incroyable qu'inattendu. Il finirait par savoir comment le blond allait vraiment. Et peut-être, seulement peut-être, qu'ils pourraient devenir amis.

Drago avait l'air un peu inquiet, et le regarda dans les yeux avec difficulté, ses joues se teintant de rose.

-« Je voulais dire … c'est un rendez-vous. Galant. » clarifia-t-il.

-« Oh. » réussit à répondre Harry, alors qu'une myriade d'émotions se mélangeait dans son esprit, le laissant sans voix. Néanmoins, il se demanda comment le blond avait pu trouver le courage de revenir ici pour lui proposer un rendez-vous alors qu'il l'avait violemment rejeté la dernière fois. L'expression de Drago commençait à se faire moins sûre, ses joues rougissant cette fois-ci. Se rendant compte qu'il faisait attendre son invité, Harry se dépêcha de répondre : « J'aimerais beaucoup. » Sa voix s'était faite douce, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi.

Le blond parut rassuré et sourit, tressaillant un petit peu, comme s'il était étourdi par tant de soulagement.

-« C'est l'heure de déjeuner. » dit-il, essayant vainement d'arrêter de sourire.

-« Je vais me changer alors. » répondit rapidement Harry, se dirigeant immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il se demanda un instant si ses pieds touchaient encore le sol. C'était presque comme s'il flottait. « Au fait, assieds-toi. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? » questionna-t-il à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Drago acquiesça, souriant toujours, et Harry s'empressa d'aller s'habiller. Ayant prit en compte les vêtements très chics du blond, il choisit ses plus jolis habits et ses chaussures les plus brillantes et les enfila en quelques secondes. Il tenta de se peigner, mais échoua lamentablement. Envoyant un dernier regard noir au miroir, il se rendit dans le salon calmement.

Drago était toujours planté au même endroit.

-« Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Le blond sourit une nouvelle fois. Saisi d'une impulsion purement Gryffondorienne - ou stupide si vous préférez - il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que quelques centimètres entre eux deux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Drago avec hésitation.

Le blond se crispa et inspira fortement, avant de se détendre et de lui rendre son baiser, capturant les lèvres du brun brièvement.

-« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, après s'être reculé.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-« Je te veux, toi. » dit-il fermement.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, plus passionnément, adorant sentir les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. C'était leur premier baiser - c'est ainsi que le brun le voyait en tout cas.

Lorsqu'Harry se retira, les yeux du blond étaient toujours fermés. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, révélant deux iris gris qui se noyèrent dans ceux du brun. Drago se lécha les lèvres et murmura :

-« Allons-y, on a beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

Il prit la main d'Harry et le tira vers la porte.

Celle-ci claqua après qu'ils soient sortis, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Merci à tous pour avoir lu cet OS :) <strong>Faithwood<strong> en est ravie j'en suis sûre !

Je l'ai trouvé très original, comme le sont beaucoup d'histoires sur ce site, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je voudrais remercier **Angel** une fois de plus pour sa correction (luvya).

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour une autre traduction, ou qui sait, un nouveau chapitre de quelque chose :p

With love,

_**Euphy.**_


End file.
